Music Drabbles
by immafermata
Summary: Take the names of characters and put them on slips of paper. At random pick two. Put iPod on shuffle and use the first few lines to make a story. Crack!fics, crack!pairings. Ross/ Carolyn, Nola/ Alex, Megan/Rogers, Deakins/Carver, Bobby/Mike.
1. Brown Eyed Girl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Fabulous Dick Wolf does. And I don't own any of the songs. Those belong to said people.

**A/N: **So, take the names of all the people in your fandom and put them on slips of paper. At random, pick said pieces of paper two at a time. Turn iPod on shuffle. Take the first few lines of song and make drabble/ story about the two characters. Results? Crack!fic and crack!pairings.

**Song: **Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison

**Pairing: **Dan Ross/ Carolyn Barek

**Brown Eyed Girl**

_Hey, where did we go?_

_Days when the rains came_

_Down in the hollow_

_Playing a new game_

_Laughing and a running_

_Hey, hey_

_Skipping and a jumping_

_In the misty morning fog_

_With our hearts a thumping_

_And you; brown-eyed girl_

_You're my brown-eyed girl_

Dan Ross had heard Mike Logan talk about Carolyn Barek from time to time and no matter what he always tried not to grin. For, he knew the reason she left, unlike him.

He had asked his brown-eyed girl to marry him a few days before he found out he was being transferred to Major Case. She had though it might be a little inappropriate for him to be her commanding officer, so she asked for a transfer.

They spent a lot of their time in Central Park, for each loved nature, but loved their jobs to much to leave the city. They walked through at least once a day. It was one of their favorite places to be.


	2. In A Big Country

**Song: **In A Big Country by Big Country

**Pairing: ** Alex Eames/ Nola Falacci

**In A Big Country**

_I've__ never seen you look like this without a reason_

_Another promise followed through_

_Another season passes by you_

Alex and Nola had been going out for two solids months now. Alex had promised Nola that when the Tates ordeal was over she would come by her house.

Well, she stuck to that promise. She knocked on Nola's front door at three o'clock in the morning.

Nola opened the door trying to stifle a yawn. She took one look at Alex and immediately let her in. Her face was tear stained, her hair disheveled, and she smelled of scotch.

Nola sat her down the the couch and asked her what was wrong.

"Bobby and I have just been on a downward spiral ever since his mother died. I'm not sure we're ever going to be back to normal. I missed you so much. I just need you to hold me.

Nola gladly obliged wrapping her arms around Alex's petite frame, not letting go even after they both fell asleep.


	3. My Girlfriend's Dead

**Song: **My Girlfriend's Dead by The Vandals

**Pairing: **Megan Wheeler/ Elizabeth Rogers

**My Girlfriend's Dead**

_I once had a girlfriend_

_But then__ one day she dumped me_

_And__ everywhere I go_

_People would ask me where she was_

_I __don't__ want to talk about her_

_Someone always asks about her_

_So__ I tell them all my girlfriend's dead_

Once Megan found out that she had to leave, she decided that she should keep her options open and not keep Elizabeth waiting. She loved her, yes, but she decided she should break up with her, not sure how long she was going to be away.

After a bit Rogers found love elsewhere. People still asked about Megan from time to time and seeing as she wasn't sure she was ever coming back she just told everyone that she was dead.


	4. Under The Bridge

**Song: **Under The Bridge by Gym Class Heroes

**Pairing: **James Deakins/ Ron Carver

**Under The Bridge**

_Sometimes I feel I __don't__ have a partner_

_Sometimes I feel like my only friend_

_It's the city I live in_

_This big rotten apple_

_As lonely as I am_

_Together we cry_

Once Deakins had "retired" Carver knew he would be upset. He then decided to leave as well. He knew Deakins needed a friend after what he had been through. Once day he showed up at his house.

After they exchanged pleasantries Carver asked how he was doing.

"Well- Angie left and took the girls. All I have left is this big city." He gestured out the window.

Carver was silent for a moment. "And me."


	5. Open Your Eyes

**Song: **Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol

**Pairing: **Bobby Goren/ Mike Logan

**Open Your Eyes**

_This all feels strange and untrue_

_And__ I won't waste a minute without you_

_My bones ache_

_My skin feels old_

_And__ I'm getting so tired and cold_

After Bobby got out of the hospital from his ordeal at Tates he stayed with Mike.

"You're getting old, man. Not what you used to be, huh?" Mike said with a smile.

"Well, if I'm old what does that make you?" Bobby retorted.

Mike just glared at him. His face then softened. "Seriously- I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too."

Mike looked at the ground. "I love you- you know that right?"

"Yes, I love you too." Bobby said with a smile.


End file.
